Alternate Reality
by EscapeToTheWorldOfMakeBelieve
Summary: What if Edward had fallen in love with Rosalie but she had still saved Emmett? What if Emmett is the one that falls in love with Bella? What if Edward still wants Bella's blood...?
1. First Sight

_This is my first fanfic so please review! If you have read chapter 2 read it again as the ending has changed!_

We were sitting in the cafeteria just like any other day. Edward and Rosalie were staring into each other's eyes, so were Alice and Jasper. I started making puking noises in my head. Edward glanced away from Rosalie and frowned at me. That look made me shout even louder in my head. I carried on until Edward put his hand to his head, massaging his temples. Glad that I had broken there lovey dovey, happy as can be moment I decided to turn my attention to my other siblings.

I started to throw out tons of emotions. One minute I was happy, the next I was disgusted, the next I was...calm. Jasper had had enough and was controlling my emotion. That is so like him. They were still staring into each other's eyes. Right, it was time to move on to Alice. I decided that that night I would go into her closet and move all her clothes out into the lake. "Don't you dare" she muttered under her breath. I laughed really loud in my head to bug Edward. Then I thought dumping her clothes in the lake would be boring so I would give them away to the pet rescue centre for them to use as blankets. Alice looked dumbfounded, Jasper was getting annoyed with my cheeky emotions and Edward was going mental at the sound of my booming laugh running through my head. I was thinking about what I could do next to annoy my siblings and how I could annoy Rosalie (Edward growled at me under his breath at this point!) when the door of the canteen opened.

The smell that wafted in was delicious to me but one look at Edward and I knew it was even more so for him. We all held our breath and Alice muttered "It must be the new girl" We looked up to see her walking through the door surrounded by the likes of Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. I glanced around the table at my siblings, my game forgotten (for now) every single one of us was holding our breath. The look in Edwards's eyes was unmistakable; it was the look of the hunt mixed with a strange confusion. I took a quick glance at Jasper and he nodded at me. We both stood up at the same time. Slower than I would have liked we walked around the table to Edward and put our arms around his shoulders and guided him out with the girls following behind. To anyone else it would have looked like we were winding our brother up.

As we got outside we dared to breathe again, all of us but Edward. We went to the car and got in. We didn't go anywhere just sat in the car. Rosalie was comforting Edward while Alice was looking into the future. Finally Edward broke the silence. "I couldn't hear her! At first I was thinking about it you know actually going and killing that girl, I was about to but...I listened and there was just nothing..." he stopped and looked at Alice. I don't know what she was thinking but I think I got the gist of it from Edward's face. "S'all right mate!" I said "Well at least I think it is, from the look of relief on your face I'm guessing she isn't gonna get it." As he considered what I said he groaned. "Alice can only see what I decide; right now I can't smell her so I'm not deciding to kill her. What if I get close to her and I let my instincts take over? Then Alice's vision won't be true." I felt myself relax a little (thank you Jasper!) as I thought of the possibilities. Then I started to daydream.

I wonder what I can do to get Alice to stop dressing me in all these horrible feeling, too tight clothes? "Emmett, you are really not helping!" Edward said. "Cool it; technically I can think what I want seen as it is my brain! It's not my fault you can hear what I'm thinking!" I replied indignantly. "What was he thinking?" Alice asked. Don't tell don't tell Edward please don't tell her. Edward, of course, told her. "It's not going to happen Emmett so you may as well use the few brain cells that inhabit your head to help us think of a solution." Alice said, the others laughed, including me (Jasper was giving out a humorous feeling; he'll do anything for Alice).

The bell rang and we all headed out of the car and back to the school buildings. As we reached the door we went our separate ways. Alice and Japer to the Gym, Rosalie and I to Social Studies and Edward to I don't know where, some kind of science I think. Social Studies went by as usual, the teacher talking, me daydreaming. After class Rose and I met up with the others. Edward was shaking. "I have to sit next to her" he said. "I'm going to try and get into another class. You guys go out to the car." He chucked me the keys. Rose tried to go after him but I put my arm round her shoulder and led her to the car. We unlocked the car and got in. Shoot, I left my cell phone in Social Studies "I'll be right back, I left something in school."

I hauled myself out of the car, trying not to dent it (Edward would murder me if I did) and headed back to the door. As I went towards the building Edward walked passed me with a look on his face. He saw me, I was about to ask him what had happened but he shook his head and kept walking. I walked through the main door and went to my class room, it wasn't in there. I knew I could buy a new one if I really wanted but I had all the numbers on that one so I really wanted to find it.

I went to the reception to see if anyone had handed it in to the lost and found. I saw her standing there at the desk, her hair falling down her back in soft waves. She turned around and if my heart was beating it would have stopped then and there. She was beautiful. I looked her in the eyes before reluctantly turning to the receptionist. The girl, I think people said her name was Bella, smiled at me before walking out. I stared after her.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see the receptionist looking at me with an 'It's-Been-A-Long-Day-But-Can-I-Help-You-So-I-Can-Go-Home' look on her face. I walked forward and asked her about my missing cell. "Oh, you're in luck dear, it was handed in earlier." She went into the back and brought it out with a piece of paper. I signed for it, muttered my thanks and walked out.

The car was gone, typical. I looked around and saw no-one. I headed over to the forest and ran all the way home, thinking about ways to make the game I was playing with my siblings more interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed my first chapter! I can't wait to write more! Thank you to _SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush _for reminding me about paragraphs, I guess I forgot!_


	2. Bring on the violins

_Thank you everyone for reviewing my first chapter_

I reached the house about five minutes after everyone else. I walked through the front door and saw that everyone was gathered around Edward. "What I miss?" I asked casually. Man the kid has lost it. Edward looked up and glared at me. "I have to sit next to her in Biology!" He replied grimacing. "I thought you were swapping classes" I said as I reached the other side of the room from where they were huddled, I didn't want to act like someone was dead. "If we don't think someone might end up dead, Emmett" he answered my thoughts, man I hate it when he does that! "Who would end up dead?" I asked, sincerely confused. "That girl, _Bella Swan_." He said her name with such hatred; I started to feel protective of her. Jasper gave me a weird look but didn't say anything. "Hey, dude, it's not her fault she smells good!" I said trying to keep cool; why was I feeling this strongly about her? The others gave me an incredulous look; Rosalie gave me such an evil glare that I took a step backwards, I managed to make it look like I was heading for a chair though.

As I sat down I remembered my question from earlier. "You're switching classes though so it's not too much of a problem, right?" "Wrong, I went in there to try; they didn't have any spaces in any other classes. I was nearly begging this poor receptionist to put me in _anything _other than biology. I was nearly shouting but then...she walked in. I got out of there as fast as I could I was still trying to stop myself going back there when you walked past." He put his head in his hands. "I nearly killed her then and there. I seriously thought about it, that weak old receptionist wouldn't have taken too much effort. I can't believe after all this time I nearly ruined everything."

Rosalie sat beside him and put her arms tightly around his torso. She raised her lips to his and kissed him for nearly five minutes; I strangely resisted the urge to gag. Edward broke away from Rosalie and turned to stare at Alice.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, moving to stand beside his wife. "I saw Edward staying with Tanya." Alice told us all. Edward looked around at us trying not to seem ashamed. "I'll go and start packing for us." Rosalie said as she stood and moved towards the stairs. Edward caught her hand "You weren't there love." He told her gently. She looked shocked. "You're not thinking of going without me?" she asked him an edge of panic in her voice. "You need to stay here, sweetheart. Things need to stay as normal as possible. I'll go and stay with Tanya for a bit while I try to come up with a solution. If I can't think of one I'll come back for you and we can go anywhere you want. We could go to Paris or London for a shopping trip if that's what you really want!" Rosalie still looked upset at the prospect of being separated from Edward but her face perked up when he mentioned shopping. "I'm sure _Tanya_ will love having you stay on your own!" She whispered just loud enough for us all to hear. Edward chuckled "I'm sure she will but I'll just have to make sure she remembers that I love you more than the earth!" This time I couldn't help myself, I started pretending to gag, out loud and in my head. Rosalie gave me evils so I stopped, man for a girl she can be very scary! "Don't go without me! I'll miss you so much!" she said holding herself to his chest. Jasper and I looked at each other and grinned. We stood up and I walked to where they were embracing each other while Jasper ran to get the props from under his and Alice's bed. Alice, Carlisle and Esme picked up on the plan so they came to stand with me. Edward looked at us trying to figure out what we were planning. I don't know what the others were doing to stop him from finding out but I was singing Mr Blobby (A strange British children's TV character with his own theme song!) in my head As Jasper reappeared he handed us each a stringed instrument. Alice, Esme and I got the violins, Jasper got the viola and Carlisle got the cello. We all started to play sad music. It worked a treat. "Will you all cut it out!" Edward hissed. 'No way, dude! If your leaving Rosalie here moping and yelling at everyone we need to have some fun first!' I yelled in my head. He sighed, swept Rosalie into his arms and ran her upstairs before we could move onto the heavier stuff. We all handed the instruments back to Jasper before heading back to our various past times.

I turned the TV and turned straight to the sports channel, there was a baseball game on. Esme went to order some new furniture (Me, Edward and Jasper ruined the last lot of sofas by wrestling inside, I won but now we have to sit on plastic chairs until we get a new sofa.) Alice came to sit next to me, Jasper followed. Carlisle went to his study to...well...study I guess. I didn't even want to consider what Edward and Rosalie were doing, ugh. I turned my attention back to the TV. Hang on a minute! I swear I put baseball on...so why are we watching the shopping channel? Alice! "Give me the remote!" I growled. She gave me a pleading look. How can she look so innocent yet be so annoying? "This is the new release of the Prada collection! Anyway the Red Sox win." Why did she have to tell me? I mean seriously! Would it have been so bad as to let me watch a bit of baseball? I stood up and stomped out of the room carefully; Esme would kill me if I break the floor. Now, how can I get back at Alice? I know...

_Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Can anyone imagine Emmett playing a violin? Please review! If anyone can think of a better name for the story I would really appreciate it if you could put it into your review!_


End file.
